


Who's The Boss Now?

by Anonymous



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Ficlet, Gen, Humorous Ending, Non-Canonical Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Necessarily Shippy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After the events of "The Richest Duck in the World!", Glomgold's company is now owned by Scrooge.
Relationships: Flintheart Glomgold & Scrooge McDuck
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Who's The Boss Now?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a greentext from /co/ that I decided to post here for some reason. Enjoy!

After the events of "The Richest Duck in the World!", Glomgold's company is now owned by Scrooge.  
Scrooge turns Glomgold into his personal assistant and has him wear a maid outfit just for shits and giggles.  
Scrooge orders Glomgold around, treating him like a butler.  
"Flinty, could ye make me some coffee?" Scrooge asks with a cocky glance.  
"Of course, Scroogie!" Glomgold answers with all the passion in the world, eyelashes surrounding his eyes.  
Glomgold prepares the coffee extremely hot and strong.  
He spits on it and adds a bunch of salt.  
Glomgold enters Scrooge's office holding the coffee mug. He places it on a table near the entrance.  
"Will ye hand it to me, Flinty?" Scrooge grins.  
"Gladly!" he rests his face on his palm.  
Glomgold cheerfuly walks up to Scrooge with a wide smile and closed eyes surrounded by huge eyelashes, before dropping all the coffee on Scrooge's chest.  
Scrooge continuously screams his lungs out in pain as Glomgold continues to drop the coffee, mantaining the same cheerful facial expression.  
Cuts to Scrooge laying on a hospital bed with third degree burns, bandages covering his entire body.  
Glomgold sits right next to him, still with the same face.  
Scrooge glares at him.  
"You're dismissed."


End file.
